Bloody Murder
by RileyRiot
Summary: A 2p!England story and sort of crazy Hungary, not a pairing.2p!Jack the ripper!England. They never did find Jack the ripper...I really suck at summaries -.- but the story is better X3


Thunder sounded throughout the darkness of the night. Bolts of lightning crackled in the sky and lit the dim alley way for a few seconds at a time. A brown-haired woman stood so still, it seemed as if she was frozen, her name was Elizaveta. Before her was a man, cloaked in black. His psychotic giggles penetrated the sound of the storm and bounced off the walls of the alley and echoed. A Cheshire like grin spread on his face, from ear to ear as Elizaveta's wavering gaze fell to the ground. Before the psychotic man lay the fifth victim of the so called "Jack the Ripper", Mary Jane Kelly. Her innards now laid outside of her body, a pool of crimson liquid had formed around her now lifeless corpse and a clean-cut was now obvious on her pale neck. Elizaveta felt sick rise from her stomach but held it down as she pulled her gaze from the mangled body of Mary up to meet the Ripper's blood lusting one. She looked into his eyes for a sign of mercy, but there was none,only pools of blue, he truly had gone insane. The Ripper's grin only grew wider as he held up a jagged, bloodied knife gripped tightly in his tainted hands, so hard that his knuckles turned a ghostly white, much like the colour of his victims faces. His giggles only became more intense as Elizaveta's eyes widened in terror. Her eyes were set on the knife even as the Ripper spoke.  
"You really should have stayed inside, love... It's dangerous to be out at night...Especially with a killer on the loose..." He resumed his giggles after that and Elizaveta remembered back to why she came out in the first place.

Elizaveta had lived in the east end of London ever since she had moved from he home country of Hungary in hopes of a new life, she knew anyone and everyone there. So when she heard of vicious killings going on in the local neighborhood she was immensely surprised. No one that she knew of would do such a wicked and disgusting thing. Her suspicions only grew even more when it kept on happening to prostitutes she didn't even know existed. She only really started to investigate when she was met with a horrible sight one morning when she stepped out of her doorway into the Autumn air.

The second woman murdered, Annie Chapman, was laid outside her door, number 29 Hambury Street. She was laid in a pool of her own crimson blood and her innards were now outside her body, as if thrown around by a toddler with paint. A great gash was evident on the ladies' neck and red blood had dried on her clothes and even in her hair. Elizaveta had dropped the woven basket she was previously holding and her forest green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her black leather shoes were now stood in a pool of blood and the edge of her grass green dress was now stained crimson. Elizabeta just stood there for a number of minutes before she was pulled back inside by her horrified mother and father, still in her dazed state she could only stare. Elizabeta could not recall the evnt without crying teras of remorse and pain. It was not something she could forget easily, the look of death starring straight at you, freezing you to the spot and making your warm blood run cold in your veins.

Elizaveta learnt to push it to the back of her mind though and continued on with her daily boring life. But... she couldn't leave the little voices that haunted the back of her mind spouting crazy, unthinkable ways to pass the time. The voice only got louder as she saw another victim, Elizabeth Stride,... to be exact. Elizaveta was walking home from being at her friend's house when she took a turn onto Berner Street and saw the third victim of "Jack the Ripper". Her body was like the one before. Her innards, outwards, a pool of her own blood, and a deep gash on her pale gash on her pale neck. Elizaveta's eyes glassed over and she stood there once again, paralyzed from the scene before her. She left the scene with another acquired voice, haunting the back of her mind giving her brutal ways to pass the time. Most of which involved a kitchen knife...

September came and left and it was now the 9th November, and fire coloured leaves littered the ground. Autumn was here to stay for a while, chilling the mornings and nights. Elizaveta had just finished collecting bread from her grandmother in Mitre Square and was on her way home, her basket clutched tightly in her mitten clad hand. Eliza adjusted the scarf around her neck when her foot hit something, she set her gaze down to see yet another dead victim at her feet, this was the Ripper's fourth victim. Cathorine Eddowes was her name, another prostitute. Elizaveta stared at the now lifeless woman's face with a blank poker face. Yet another voice haunted her brain, yelling and screaming fun ways to 'have fun', and the kitchen knife that sat in the wooden block seemed more and more appealing.

Elizaveta had been the one to go on her own accord the last time, she had also made sure she slipped the steel, sharp knife into her woven basket,and covered it with her checkered red cloth. She walked down a few streets, her brown hair covering her eyes and blowing in front of her face, like a veil. Her forest green eyes were dull and obvious bags were under her eyes as the voices plagued her dreams and controlled her thoughts. She turned onto Miller's Court and at number 13 she saw Mary Jane Kelly be brutally murdered by the elusive "Jack the Ripper".

And now she now stood in front of the psychotic killer, who giggled like a mad man and grinned at the sight of fear. Elizaveta was pulled out of her thoughts when the Ripper's latest giggling spree had come to a halt and his sweet, childish voice bounced off the walls and into Elizabeta's ears,  
"It really is dangerous for you to be out late at night, love.." Elizaveta's eyes darkened and her bangs fell in front of her face as her gaze wondered to the ground on which she stood. The voices that haunted her mind returned, joined by another, her mind clouded with ways of avenging the women he had taken from the world. Her train of thought was once again interrupted by the killer's sickly sweet voice.  
"You, love... seem to have seen most of my... art work...shame...that you're going to have to... join them.. Your face will be the prettiest thing there,love..." Just as he spoke those words Elizaveta reached for her kitchen knife... and pulled it out slowly, the blade glinting intimidatingly. The killer's giggling fit returned, and he laughed so much his hood fell to reveal sandy brown, blond locks, piercing blue eyes and a slightly freckled face. He finally stopped laughing and grinned evilly.  
"Now, love...What are you going to do with that?..." Before Elizaveta could comprehend what she was doing she plunged the knife into the Ripper's heart and spoke,  
"...Kill you with it..." The Ripper just chuckled and spoke hoarsely.  
"Arthur,...Arthur ..." He wheezed a little before coughing up some blood, "Arthur Kirkland..." That was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground in a heap. A pool of his own blood soon surrounded him and Elizaveta just walked away from the scene and whispered to the night sky.  
"Look what you have become Arthur..." With her knife still in hand she walked to the local asylum. Her once delicate peach skin was sprinkled in blood and she spoke with a twisted smirk on her face,  
"I killed, Jack the Ripper..." She laughed to herself before she walked into a cell closest to her and kept repeating his name,... but who would ever believe a insane woman?

* * *

Hehehe lil bit of 2p!england and insane hungary never hurt...us :3 cause 2p iggy seems sorta dead...poor love XDX No but really i sort of gave this idea to my friend (sort of as I said) and she wrote it. Cool eh? It's cause they never did catch jack the ripper, so who knows maybe 2p!england was 'Jack the ripper' O-O X3 So credit goes to meggy-moos ^-^

Riley~


End file.
